


A Field Study in Advanced Necromancy

by MKwitch



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Zombie Acquisition, Accidentally Pulling a Frankenstein, Arkham, Gen, Re-animated Corpses, innsmouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: A young woman working in a junk shop in Arkham, right by the University, gets an unusual customer one night. She soon gets dragged into the adventure of a lifetime, with Simon the Student Necromancer, and Monty the Accidentally Re-Animated Corpse.





	A Field Study in Advanced Necromancy

Living in Arkham was... odd, to say the least. I mean, I certainly expected it to be strange, what with this being the town that H.P. Lovecraft based several novels in, but some things are definitely easier to accept than others. 

I was prepared for the fish people from the next town over. I was prepared for zombies. I was even prepared for a very tentacle-y apocalypse. What I was not prepared for was the dumbass Miskatonic University students. 

I work at a local junk shop close to the University, and I get a heck of a lot of strange customers. And I sell said customers some strange items as well. The cataloguing system alone is a nightmare, and that’s not even including the cursed objects. And how are you supposed to price a portal to hell contained in a glass sphere, anyways? 

But, it’s now my second year in Arkham, and things were going okay. I was sitting behind the counter, reading an article on some kind of mysterious sewer clown spotted in Maine, when the bell dinged, indicating a customer. 

I put away the newspaper and smiled at the customer. He was definitely a Miskatonic student, alright. Aside from the normal ‘millennial university student’ look, ie. bags under his eyes and a labcoat that had probably never been washed; he was covered in dirt and had a panicked look on his face. 

“Okay dude, you obviously have an emergency of some sort. Don’t bother explaining, just tell me what you need.” I wasn’t gonna make life any worse for this poor guy. 

He leaned forward, whispering. “I need something to... de-animate a living thing.” 

“You mean like... a gun?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“No, no!” He was freaking out now. “I don’t wanna kill him, I just want to, uh, un-alive him?” 

I gave him a pointed look. “Look, we don’t stock weapons in here, and I can’t condone violence, so by law I have to call the police if you’re planning on killing anyone.” 

The student nearly tore his hair out in frustration. “Look, I accidentally pulled a Frankenstien, and I need a quick way to reverse the whole process!” 

Oh, well that made at least a bit more sense. I was glad that whoever this dude was, he wasn’t a complete psychopath. 

“Moral arguments of removing life from a being aside, we don’t carry anything like that in here at the moment anyways.” 

The guy was practically wailing now. “My teacher’s gunna kill me! Even worse, they’ll expel me!” 

I nodded. “Fucked up priorities, but I can see where you’re going with it. But I thought they were pretty accepting of accidental necromancy up at the Uni?” 

Then there was a knock at the door. A tall, lanky figure stood silhouetted against the moonlight. 

“Um, I thought you said this wasn’t going to take long, Simon!” The figure hissed. 

And there was the problem. I could see now why this Simon guy was so freaked out. Giving life to a zombie was all well and good, but it was illegal to make life with its own thoughts and feelings. Unless they were madethe ‘old-fashioned way’, of course. 

“So, you were being literal when ypu said ‘pulling a Frankenstein’, huh?”


End file.
